Betrayal
by CrazyChikki
Summary: Jack has been lying to Kim and Kim finally finds out, what she sees though was worst than she could ever imagine. Kim tells Jack how she feels what will Jack say back? Summary sucks, it's better inside take a look! :)
1. Heart break

**Hey guys. **

**This is my first story so take it easy on me, ummmm yeah hope you like it! :)**

**Oh and ****disclaimer I own nothing except my OC's :P **

**Anyway on with zee story !**

* * *

School had just finished and I was heading to the Dojo – by myself -, I was supposed to be walking with Jack, but I guess he just forgot all about me and decided to just leave. Some friend.

Anyway after waiting for a WHOLE twenty minutes for him, I decided to just leave and meet him at the Dojo. I started walking towards the Dojo and all of the sudden I'm in the middle of freakin storm! I mean it's the middle of July! We're not supposed to be getting freakin storms in the middle of summer! So I had to run 15 blocks from where I was to the Dojo and by then I was drenched in sweat and rain. And to top it off I was fuming mad at Jack because he forgot me AND I had tripped over and fell into an overly large puddle that you would only see on movies! So now my hair was all wet and icky, my once white top was now a yuck brown colour and my shoes were so full of water that if I took a step in them they would make a squeaky noise that sounds like rubber ducks!

When I entered the strip mall I was meet with faces of confusion and disgust, I could hear whispers and snickering from people but I wasn't focusing on them I was so mad that I had just blocked out the whole world and focused on one thing. Jack. When I see I'm gonna pound his face in with my foot and shave his hair off with a fork! Yeah sometimes I can get a bit uh….. creative?

I hastily made my way towards the Dojo and slammed open the front doors of the Dojo while screaming his name

"JACKSON ANDREW BREWER! I'M GONNA KIL—" I cut my sentence short by what I saw in front of me, there right in the middle of the Dojo I see my best friend/crush (yeah I admit it I like him) pinned against the blue mats, without a top on might I add, and on top of him straddling his waist, also without a top on, the person I thought I was closet to in the whole world (aside from Jack), the person who I thought I could share all my secrets with, even tell who I liked (which I did, by the way), my own flesh and blood, my cousin. They had broken away from their lip locking contest and looked towards my direction with shocked faces.

Jack could see the hurt and betrayal in my eyes and I could see the guilt in his, he gently pushed Sara off of him (even in the worst times he was still a gentle man) and they quickly scrambled off the ground and grabbed their t-shirts covering their bodies. Jack was the first to pull out of the shocked trance we were all in and started to speak

"Kim! Uh I- I, oh uh school yeah and umm yeah and now with her and umm….." I was still in shock I had just caught Jack and my COUSIN together and he didn't even know what to say, I quietly whispered

"Sara?" I looked in her direction, she had pulled her top on (thankfully) and just looked at me with a face of guilt. I looked to Jack again, my voice started as a whisper but got louder with each word

"You. Her. Cousin. You. HER. MY COUSIN!" I had finally snapped out of my shocked phase and my body was now filled with rage and anger. I watched them both as they flinched from the loudness of my voice, they both knew that when I was mad it never ended well.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU JACK BREWER! Not only did you leave me standing ALONE at school for 20 minutes, waiting for you! But you didn't even have the courtesy to ring or even text and tell me! So since I was abandoned by you, I had to run here in the pouring rain! Might I add, tripped over in a puddle! Ripped my favorite pair of jeans, and got enough water in my shoes to make them sound like rudder ducks! Just to get all the way here ready to pound your face in only to find you sucking face with my cousin! My COUSIN EVEN!" Anger radiated off my body, my fists were clenched so tight that if I didn't let go soon I'm pretty sure they're going to fall off and I could feel the anger coursing through my veins. Jack grabbed Sara's hand and interlocked their fingers, is he trying to make things worse?! Is he really that stupid?

"Kim, I'm so sorry! I was meant to text you that I was going straight to the Dojo today, but when I got here, I got a little bit uhh….. Distracted?" Really that's his excuse?!

"Really that's your excuse! 'Ohh sorry Kim I got distracted' come on Jack! We're best friends you're not supposed to forget your best friend!" I tried my best to not let the tears fall out, I wouldn't let him see me cry.

"Kim I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to forget, it's just I was with Sara and—"My attention was immediately directed towards that bitch now, I told her that I liked Jack, hell that I even loved him! Yet here she is making out with him!

"And you!" I pointed my finger towards her "You knew I liked Jack, but yet here you are, stabbing me in the back, trying to get with the one guy that I actually like." I hissed at her, luckily my voice was only loud enough for her to hear. Not Jack.

"Kim, look I'm sorry okay, I know that you told me you liked him, but I also like him to, I just didn't want to tell you because well… I didn't want to hurt you" So doing this behind my back, lying to me, makes it better?!

"What so going behind my back and lying to me makes it better!?" How could they do this to me? I thought I could trust them

"Kim, look I'm sorry it's just that—we've been trying to tell, we just didn't know how" We? What does she mean we?

"We? What do you mean we? Exactly how long has this been going on for?" Was Jack hiding this from me the whole time?

"Kim….." Jack let go of Sara's hand – to her refusal- and walked slowly towards me, I refused to make eye contact with him though, I looked away from them and suddenly found an interest in my squeaky shoes.

"Kim Sara and I… Sara and I….." Jack took a deep breath "Kim we've been going out for about 2 months now" Wait, what? Two months! Two months….. Two months and he didn't even tell me? The anger that I had felt was suddenly gone and was replaced with sadness and stupidness. I should've known what was going on! The signs were all there. I could see the subtle head nods they would give each other when they thought no-one was looking, and then they would both disappear and I'm pretty sure I even saw them holding hands once, but I just dismissed it all because I was blinded by my feelings. I knew what was happening but I didn't want to believe it.

I guess Jack wasn't really my best friend, best friends don't keep secrets from each other and they DEFINITLY don't lie to each other. I can't believe he did this to me. I could fell the tears well up in my eyes I squeezed my eyes shut tight. NO Kim NO! You are NOT going to give him the satisfaction of seeing you cry. Jack tilted my head up making me open my eyes and lock them with his beautiful brown orbs and grabbed my hands. I yanked my hands away from him I didn't want him to touch me. He sighed

"Kim, I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you. This is exactly why we kept it a secret to stop you from getting hurt. I'm so sorry Kim" I could see he was telling the truth, and that's what killed me, he was telling the truth. He didn't want to hurt me, he did what he did because he cares.

"Jack, best friends don't lie to each other, they trust each other and expect the other to be honest and truthful with them. If you wanted to go out with Sara why didn't you just tell me, it would've been better than finding out like this" It was true I'd rather he tell me, than me walking in on them…. You know. I saw Sara tense up behind Jack and it looked like Jack was mentally debating on what he was going to say.

"Kim… When Sara and I started to you know….. We wanted to be fully honest with each other. Kim I just want you to know that this wasn't Sara's fault I forced her to tell me. Kim…. Sara told me….." What?! Sara told you what, please don't be what I think it is. His voice was soft when he told me

"Kim, Sara told me about your feelings for me" I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks and I'm pretty sure that Jack could see it to. I could tell he wasn't finished speaking he continued

"And Kim I'm so sorry if you thought I was leading you on or anything, it's just I…. I don't like you like that" That's what broke me, what made my heart crumble into a million pieces. The truth had finally come out. I couldn't hold it in any longer, hearing those words were the last strikes that finally broke my walls, I let the tears fall as I collapsed onto my knee, yep that's right the Kim Crawford broke down crying over a boy. I placed my head in my hands and just cried, I forgot about Jack and Sara and just cried. You know whenever I used to watch those stupid romance movies with Grace, I never understood why the girl would cry over the guy they liked not liking them, I used to call them weak and such pansies. Well now I understand why they cried, because it hurt, it hurt like hell. I felt Jack wrap his arms around me and whisper soothing things into my ear.

Jack. God how stupid am I! I knew he could never like me like that! I'm so stupid, I'm not even pretty Sara's prettier than me. I'm just an ugly dumb useless blonde that can't do anything right. Lindsay was right, she even told me about what was happening between Sara and Jack and I didn't listen. If she got this right then everything else she has said about me must be true as well. I must look so stupid right now. I needed to get away from Jack to clear my mind. I pushed Jack away from me and jumped up off the floor onto my feet, I wiped the last few tears that were falling away

"No Jack! No! I thought we were best friends I thought I could trust you Jack, I guess I was wrong" I took a step back away from Jack and tightly held my arms around my waist. Jack started speaking

"No! Kim you can trust me always-!" Liar.

"Then why Jack! Why didn't you tell me about you and Sara? Why did you let me think that everything was fine when it wasn't? You could've just said something! Told me that you didn't like me! Or something not this though! If you had told me the truth I wouldn't have to feel this much pain! This much heart break! I loved you Jack! I loved you with all my heart and you didn't even have the decency to tell me straight to my face. I guess you're not the best friend I thought you were Jack. Best friends don't keep things, especially things this big, from each other. I guess I was just living in this fantasy world, where I thought oh I don't know I could TRUST my best friend. Where I could tell all my secrets to the only person that had my full trust and expect them not to tell the whole world (directed towards Sara). Where I thought that true love existed, but I guess I was wrong, the world isn't like that. It's filled with liars and pretenders. Jack, I-I-…." By the end of my speech my voice had lowered and tears trickled down my cheek, I took a deep breath and continued

"Jack, I love you…" I knew what was coming next, I needed to hear the words come out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry Kim, but I can't say that back to you" Jack took a step towards me, he was reaching to grab my hands I pulled them closer to my body, Jack sighed and retreated his hand. Tears were now freely flowing down my cheeks, I mustered a sad smile on my face and looked into Jacks eyes

"Thank you Jack, for finally being honest with me" With that I turned around and walked towards the door, as my hand gripped the door handle my other hand was pulled back by another. It was Jack. He tightly gripped my hand and spun me back around I locked eyes with him only to see his filled with sadness and regret. Regret? Why regret? His eyes were glossed over but his face showed no emotion at all.

"Kim, please don't go" His voice sounded so frail, If I know anything about Jack Brewer is that he never shows weakness, so this must be as hard for him as it is for me. I have never seen Jack like this it wasn't normal. My face soften at Jacks insecurities, I gave him a slight smile and said

"Jack you know I have to go, I'll be back….. I just don't know when" I walked closer to him so much that our foreheads were almost touching, I caressed his cheek with the hand he wasn't holding, and he placed his hand on top of mine. We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity but was really only a few minutes. Again the world was blocked out it was just me and him. I whispered softly to him a question I had been dying to ask my whole life, with nothing else to lose I might as well risk it

"Jack, can I-I… can I kiss you?" I expected him to say no and pull away, probably yell at me. But what he did actually surprised me he nodded his head slightly in agreement, I lent in closer to him so that or noses were against each other, I could feel his hot breathe against my lips, I had been dreaming of this moment for so long, my eyes fluttered close as did his, we slowly leant in closer I could feel his lips brushing against mine, I leant closer then—

"JACK!" Suddenly I was back in the real world, the screeching of my cousin pulled us both back. Jack suddenly pulled out of my grip and stepped away from me, I placed a hand to my mouth, I could still feel his lips brushing against mine. Sara walked up to Jack and grabbed his hand. She was saying something but I wasn't listening I don't think Jack was either, our eyes were locked and we were just staring at each other. Jack tried to speak but every time he went to say something he would just close his mouth again. I could tell he regretted what he had just done, I could see it in his eyes. I cut of my rambling cousin and simply said

"Good-bye Jack" Jack didn't try to stop me this time he just let me go. I pulled open the dojo doors and ran out of the mall letting the darkness embrace me into its arms. The rain poured on me as I stood in the middle of a T-way street deciding where to go. Home or anywhere? I closed my eyes and spun, I kept spinning then suddenly stopped I opened my eyes and walked straight I didn't know where I was going, all I know is that I was going. Going far away.

* * *

**Well there you go! Hope you liked it ! **

**Next chapter will be up soon! I'm hoping for maybe 5 reviews or maybe if i'm lucky 7? **

**Until next time **

**-This Chikki**


	2. Big choices

**First a big thanks to everyone who reviewed or followed thank you soooo much! **

**Second i'm glad you guys like this story so i'm gonna keep writing it**

**Thirdly i'm gonna stop talking cause i know you wanna read instead! :)**

* * *

***Previously on Betrayal***

"**Good-bye Jack" Jack didn't try to stop me this time he just let me go. I pulled open the dojo doors and ran out of the mall letting the darkness embrace me into its arms. The rain poured on me as I stood in the middle of a T-way street deciding where to go. Home or anywhere? I closed my eyes and spun, I kept spinning then suddenly stopped I opened my eyes and walked straight I didn't know where I was going, all I know is that I was going. Going far away.**

***An hour later* **

After walking and walking for what seemed like hours, I decided to stop and take a break, luckily it had stopped raining a little while ago and the clouds had cleared making the setting blue sky visible, allowing me to see where I was. By the looks of it I had wandered all the way out of Seaford, and into McClarin forest, no sane person would ever come here though because it's rumoured to be a famous dumping ground for murder victims, luckily at the present moment I definitely wasn't sane. I don't believe the rumour though, I recon it's a loud of baloney.

Anyway getting off track, after aimlessly wondering around the forest for about 15 minutes, I may or may not have tripped and had fallen into a bush, it was totally worth it though, because instead of hitting the ground like I thought I would, I fell into a small tunnel that lead to an underground spring, the top of the cave was a gaping large hole that allowed the sunshine and moonlight to shine through. The even better part is that, when you go back up to the surface you can't actually find the hole above because it's all covered with bunches of bushes, vines and shrubs. It was totally secluded. I sat near the water's edge and welcomed the silence. It was so peaceful and serene, I could see my reflection in the water what I saw was the reflection of a hideous creature. My hair that was once a strawberry blonde was now a brownish and blonde colour, leaves and sticks poked out in different directions, my clothes were ripped in some places and my face had smudged dirt all over it. I really need to clean myself up. Maybe I could use the spring?

Before I even think of that I better check what the time is, luckily my phone didn't get wet or ruined in the rain so it was still working. It is currently 9:33pm, wow had I really been walking for that long it only felt like an hour. I had 6 missed calls from my parents, 13 missed calls and 23 messages from Jack –delete- and wow surprisingly a message from Sara, might as well see what she has to say

**New message: **

**From: The Cuzzie**

**Kim! Were r u?! Srsly cum home! We're worried! I'm sorry! Just get bck ur rents are gona call the police. **

**End message **

Wow not even a proper apology, after what she did? Police? Mom's over reacting I've only been gone past my curfew by 3 minutes? She's so dramatic sometimes I swear, I better text her so she doesn't freak out any more than she already probably is.

**New message **

**To: Mother **

**Hey mom, I'm styn at a friends 2nite b home tmmorw, luv you! **

**End message **

Not even a minute later I had received another text, from mother

**New message **

**From: Mother**

**I'm so glad you're alright! Don't you EVER do that again young lady! I was worried sick! Sara told me what happened, you can stay at your friends for the night, I feel like you need some space, we'll talk about it tomorrow. Love you have a safe night. **

**End message **

Man I love my mom sometimes, she's my best friend and my mom mixed in one she doesn't over crowd me and lets me have my space, she likes me to work things out by myself unless it's something really bad, she wants to know all about the bad things.

Now getting clean, well luckily I have a spare change of clothes in my bag from gym class, they might smell a little bit but it's better than nothing. I suppose using the spring couldn't be that bad. I walked towards the edge of the water and carefully dipped my hand into it, the water was surprisingly warm. It was just like a massive bath. I should probably make a fire first though. Wow who knew that that summer camp would actually be good for something? When I was 13 my mom sent me to a summer camp, because she thought I 'needed to connect with the Earth'? I don't know my mom's just weird like that.

***5 minutes later* **

Finally finished the fire. I slipped my wet clothes off my body until I was bare and carefully edged my way towards the water. I slowly dipped one foot in the water and then the next, I submerged my whole body into the water and instantly forgot about everything that had happened today. I forgot about everything. School, family, friends, Jack. Jack, I forgot about what he did to me, what pain he caused me, how he couldn't even tell me about their relationship, I just forgot about everything and let the water massage my body.

**JACK'S POV: **

"Then why Jack! Why didn't you tell me about you and Sara? Why did you let me think that everything was fine when it wasn't? You could've just said something! Told me that you didn't like me! Or something not this though! If you had told me the truth I wouldn't have to feel this much pain! This much heart break! I loved you Jack! I loved you with all my heart and you didn't even have the decency to tell me straight to my face. I guess you're not the best friend I thought you were Jack. Best friends don't keep things, especially things this big, from each other. I guess I was just living in this fantasy world, where I thought oh I don't know I could TRUST my best friend. Where I could tell all my secrets to the only person that had my full trust and expect them not to tell the whole world (directed towards Sara). Where I thought that true love existed, but I guess I was wrong, the world isn't like that. It's filled with liars and pretenders. Jack, I-I-…." I didn't know what to say I was so shocked. Kim said she loved me. She loved me. Yeah sure Sara told me that she LIKED me but she didn't tell me that she LOVED me. There is a BIG difference. Tears poured down Kim's face I hated it when she cried I hated it even more when I was the reason. She started to speak again

"Jack, I love you…" No Kim don't do this to me, she knows that I can't say it back to her. Why is she making me? It's not that I don't love her I do! But as a sister, I love her just as a sister….. I think

"I'm sorry Kim, but I can't say that back to you" More tears streamed down her face, I took a step towards her and reached for her hands, but she pulled them closer to her body, I sighed I didn't mean for this to happen, I wanted to protect her not hurt her. Kim looked at me with a sad smile on her face. Why is she smiling?

"Thank you Jack, for finally being honest with me" Is that what she wanted this whole time?! The truth? Why did she make me say that? I watched her turn around and reach for the door. No, she's not getting away that easily. I reached for her hand and held it tight she's not leaving I won't let her. I didn't mean to make her feel like this if I could take it all back I would, but I can't turn back time. I spun Kim back around and made her look at me, I could feel tears slowly making their way into my eyes, yep that's right this is what Kim Crawford does to me, she makes me cry but it killed me knowing that I was the reason for her tears and there was nothing I could do about it. I know what you thinking to Jack Brewer crying what a pussy, but Kim told me once that 'big muscles and amazing hair doesn't make you a man, a man is someone who isn't afraid to show their true feelings'. I made sure to show no emotion, only in my eyes, only Kim would know how I was feeling, she's the only one that can do that. Her face started to soften when she saw my true feelings.

"Kim, please don't go" My voice was hoarse and frail, I never show weakness, so being like I am now was a big thing. If Kim left I don't think I could even bear living, she's my best friend I could never be without her. But she's just a friend, I couldn't live without Sara either because she's my girlfriend.

"Jack you know I have to go, I'll be back….. I just don't know when" Yes, I knew she had to go, if I was her I wouldn't want to stay. Kim walked closer to me, her forehead was almost resting against mine, she placed a soft hand against my cheek. I placed my hand on top of hers while holding her other hand, I loved her touch. My eyes were locked with hers for what felt like hours and hours, she was just so mesmerizing, everything about her—wait! What am I thinking?! I'm with Sara not Kim! I shouldn't be thinking about her like this….. yet I'm drawn to her.

"Jack, can I-I… can I kiss you?" I was so caught up in my own thoughts that without even thinking I nodded my head yes. Kim started to lean in. Oh god what am I doing!? I shouldn't be leading Kim on like this, I wanted to stop and pull away, but my body wasn't listening to my brain. My heart beat fastened as she got closer and closer, I could almost taste her bubble gum chap stick. My inner conscious was yelling at me to stop this right now, considering my girlfriend was standing right behind me, but I couldn't stop, I didn't want to stop. My eyes closed as I lent in as well, my lips brushed against hers, I felt like there was an invisible rope drawing me towards her.

The whole world had disappeared from my mind and it was only me and Kim, my heart thumped against my chest as I tightened my grip on her hand, I had pictured doing this only once but I never got to taste her sweet lips. This was unfortunately just like my dream. I was pulled back from my dream world by the loud screeching of Sara

"JACK!" My eyes shot open. I realised what I was doing and quickly pulled away from Kim and took a step back from her, I can't believe I just did that?! I guess Kim couldn't either since she had placed a hand up to her lips, probably shocked that I had even let her do that, considering I had just told her I didn't like her. My eyes were so focused on Kim that I didn't even notice Sara run up and grab my hand or even when she started to speak, my only focus was on Kim and apparently I was hers our eyes met and we were both instantly in a trance. I tried to speak, but when I went to talk the words just got jumbled up. I wanted to apologise to her again and again I wanted to make sure she was alright, make sure she that she knew what just happened was an accident and that nothing has changed. But the way she looked at me her brown doe eyes piercing into my soul I just couldn't register enough words to make a sentence. She cut Sara's incoherent babbling off by saying

"Good-bye Jack" I didn't try to stop her this time, I knew that she needed some time to think and I DEFINITELY needed some time to think, I watched her figure as it disappear out of the Dojo and around the corner. I was still looking towards the direction of where she was standing. Did I honestly let her almost kiss me? Why did I let her? I'm so confused and to make things worse Sara was screaming my ear off

"I can't believe you Jack! First you tell her you don't love her and then you're about to make out with her?! I thought you were supposed to be my boyfriend, you're not supposed to kiss another girl if you have a girlfriend! It makes it even worse when you do it in front of her!" I stayed silent still thinking of what just happened with Kim.

"Well Jack!? What do you have to say for yourself!?" I pulled my eyes away from the spot where Kim was and looked towards Sara

"Babe, I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me, I-I tried to stop myself believe me I did but I didn't want to hurt Kim even more. I just felt sorry for her so I guess I just let her almost kiss me for her sake" I wish that was what happened. Sara's anger depleted a little after I said that but I could tell she was still angry at me.

"Even though I don't like what you did, at least you did it for her and not you" Yeah for her… She placed a small kiss on my lips. It was just a simple kiss but for some reason my mind drifted to Kim, how her lips made me melt, how I could almost taste her sweet lips, how I craved for her lips—MAN! Seriously I'm thinking about Kim when I have my girlfriend right in front of me!? What's wrong with me?! I need to clear Kim out of my mind. Sara pulled away, I gave her a small smile

"Hey babe, listen I think I'm gonna head home I need some time to think"

"Well do you want me to come with you? I could keep you company" She said seductively, she slid her hand up my chest and caressed my cheek. I slowly pulled her hands away and held them

"No I-I think I need to be alone. I'll call you later" I walked past her, ignoring her sad and confused face and left the Dojo, I could hear a quiet good-bye behind me but I didn't reply I just kept walking. I walked straight home in the pouring rain and went straight to my room.

* * *

**Well i hope you liked it! **

**I just had to put Jack's POV in there i felt like you guys had to understand his character more. **

**So umm yeah, hopefully maybe 9 or 10 reviews for this chapter please? I can see a lot of people viewing it but never reviewing, please please please review. You guys are my motivation to write more! **

**Well until next time **

**-Chikki :P**


End file.
